Cherry Ghost
by Han SunHee
Summary: [Adaptación] Ser la pareja de ése chico era lo primordial, su máxima meta a alcanzar. Acercarse a Sasuke Uchiha en verdad sería toda una hazaña, sin embargo, era una faena que ella estaba dispuesta a atravesar, así acabase con un ojo morado. ¿Qué si un extraño acontecimiento voltea todos sus planes? ¿Podrá sacar provecho de ello?


**¡Muy buenas, gente!**

 **¿Cómo os trata la vida? A mí bien, espero que a ustedes también ^^ Bueno, esta vez no traigo actualización ni edición de mis otras historias; y, sí, sé qué pensarán: «Pero habías dicho que no colgarías nada más hasta que terminaras los Prompts SH, maldeeeta (?)»... Y, sí, yo dije eso. Pero noté que ya llevaba** **—** **todavía de hecho** **—** **más del tiempo estipulado con esos temas** **—** **y ahora con las ediciones,** **¡** **uff!** **—** **, y me sentí mal por ello, porque yo sé lo que se siente esperar por la historia que sigues y esta tarde bastante en actualizarse y eso... ¡Eso! XD Por lo que no lo sentí justo, y considerando que hoy es el final del mes de Octubre, decidí traer algo que podáis leer mientras sigo con lo demás** **—** **si es que el tiempo me tiene tregua(?)** **—** **. Así, entonces, dejaré unas cuantas aclaraciones antes para que no haya confusiones o malos entendidos.**

 **No diré más hasta el final; así que coged un bocadillo, buscad un lugar cómodo para leer que tenga buena iluminación, y ojalá os guste ^^**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino al maravilloso trolleador de Masashi Kishimoto. Ah, y la idea de esta historia tampoco es de mi autoría; la increíble Tonya Hurley es la responsable de crear «Ghostgirl». Yo solamente he adaptado el libro a los personajes del anime, con unos ligeros cambios en el desarrollo ㈴2

 **Adaptación del libro** «Ghostgirl».

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia está ubicada en un **Alternative Universe** ; en donde se verán géneros tales como **drama; romance.** Contendrá, además, un toque **sobrenatural; lenguaje soez,** y leve **OoC,** dado a que personalidad de algunos personajes se ha mezclado con la que poseen en la película de Naruto **: Road to Ninja.**

Se centrará en la pareja crack **SasuHina** ; pero, también habrá **SasuSaku; SasuKarin.** Además de la mención de otras parejas.

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _«_ _ **Atrás**_ _»_. Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Que hablen mal de uno es terrible. Pero, es peor que no lo hagan en absoluto»._

 **Oscar Wilde.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

㈎9 **Cherry Ghost**

* * *

 **E** se lunes por la mañana, Sakura Haruno cruzó con una inusual prisa, pero sobre todo con mucha determinación, el amplio y abarrotado estacionamiento de la distinguida Academia de _Konoha_ ; una de las instituciones más importantes de toda la región de _Kioto_ , ubicada en _Japón_. Sus pies la llevaron rápidamente hacia la gran puerta principal de la institución, mientras se repetía en su mente cada dos segundos, como si fuese disco rayado, o una especie de mantra: _«Ésta vez lo lograré. Éste año será diferente para mí ¡Shannarō!»_.

Justo ése día, Sakura se aseguró de empezar bien la mañana, con el simple hecho de haberse levantado muy temprano; mucho antes de que sonase, siquiera, la alarma de su móvil, y el estridente sonido de _Linkin Park_ cantando _«In The End»_ la levantase. Al abandonar su cama verificó, incluso, que el pie que pusiera de primero en el piso fuese el derecho; que a la hora de tender su cama no quedase ninguna arruga en las sábanas; y, por si fuera poco, que su ropa interior fuera amarilla¹.

Instantes después, ella ya se encontraba en el baño, dándose una rápida ducha de apenas diez minutos; algo que, por cierto, dejó tanto a su madre como a su padre totalmente anonadados. Los Haruno estaban más que acostumbrados a la cantaleta de gritarle por las mañanas el típico _«¡Apresúrate, que no eres sirena para que te estés tardando tanto!»,_ puesto que ella, la mayoría de veces que iba de salida, se quedaba bajo el agua de la regadera más del tiempo estipulado para considerarse una ducha _«normal»_ y, por ende, siempre se le hacía tarde. No obstante, esta vez iba con tanto tiempo de sobra, que decidió utilizarlo para darse aquel arreglo tan necesario que jamás había puesto en práctica; aquel que la haría, por fin, destacar entre todos.

Alzando su mano derecha hecha puño a la altura de su cara, al mismo tiempo que sonreía con suma emoción y mostraba un brillo radiante de firmeza en sus grandes ojos de color jade, Sakura enseguida gritó a los cuatro vientos, con su aguda voz—. ¡Ésta vez no fallaré! ¡Ésta vez, yo seré muy popular!

Mas, aquella pequeña muestra de valentía y osadía al decir eso se desvaneció, como si el aire de un globo inflado se escapase de golpe, cuando vio a un par de chicos acercarse hacia donde se encontraba ella. Sintió todo su delgado cuerpo tensarse de sobremanera con horror; la vergüenza se apoderó sin contemplación de ella y, entonces, empezó a mirar a todos lados, haciéndose la desentendida. ¿La habrían escuchado? Se ruborizó a niveles inimaginables cuando pensó que lo más seguro era que sí. Después de todo, ¿quién podría ignorar a una loca en medio del camino, gritando a esa hora aquellas tonterías?

Cerró sus verdes ojos con fuerza en el momento preciso que esos sujetos, quienes aparte venían conversando entre ellos, pasaron muy cerca de ella; prácticamente, a su lado.

Sin embargo, éstos dos no la notaron.

Sakura suspiró con algo parecido al alivio, pero mezclado con un poco de resignación y fastidio; aunque no quería aceptarlo todavía, ya se imaginaba que eso iba a suceder tarde o temprano. A pesar de que debería estar más que acostumbrada a la constante indiferencia de las personas para con ella, eso no evitaba que su buen humor y optimismo se fuera por la borda con una extraordinaria presteza; su corazón se estremecía con aquellos detalles que, día a día, se venían repitiendo desde que estaba en el jardín de niños.

Tratando de alejar de su cabeza los—desagradablemente—ciertos pensamientos, además de aquél lamentable suceso que ahora se sumaba a la incontable lista de «siendo ignorada por chicos guapos rebosantes de hormonas», la de cabellos rosas retomó su camino hacia el interior de las instalaciones. Ése era el primer día de clases, y por fin era una estudiante de segundo año de preparatoria; no tenía por qué entristecer más. Sakura estaba más que dispuesta a hacer de ése año, el salto que la llevaría a su gloria más anhelada: convertirse en una de las jóvenes _más_ populares de la Academia Konoha.

* * *

 ***⌠_** _ **Capítulo I**_ **_⌡***

 _«¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible?»_

* * *

Ésa misma mañana, Haruno decidió que ya no sería más una chica invisible y/o un cero a la izquierda; una especie de ente sobrenatural que se paseaba de un lado a otro, buscando el eterno descanso que se le hubiese negado años atrás. Ésta vez, ella se encargaría de hacer su estadía en la academia que tanto adoraba, la mejor experiencia de su vida; tendría una esplendorosa partida del nivel tan bajo y patético en el que se encontraba, para pronto ascender a _lo mejor de lo mejor_ ; lo más alto y prohibido.

Sakura Haruno no sería _«una más»_ en la escuela. Ya no sería la típica chica que pasaría desapercibida hasta para el anciano conserje, de quién sabe cuántos siglos, que refunfuñaba cada día la desafortunada vida que estaba llevando al encargarse de limpiar las _«gracias»_ de los miles de jóvenes que asistían a ésa institución. Ella se aseguraría de no quedar grabada en la mente de sus compañeros de clase, e incluso de aquellos que no conocía ni de vista, como la típica chica _«ocupa espacios»_ , o _«la frentona que desperdicia el preciado oxígeno»_. No, _ya no más_.

Por eso, ella comenzaría ésta vez con ése pie que abandonó de primero la calidez de su cama; con el correcto. Emprendería su nuevo camino con un pie perfectamente enfundado de unos hermosos, pero sumamente incómodos, zapatos de tacón alto—marca _Gucci_ , por cierto—; los mejores. Unos zapatos tan, pero tan costosos que, cuando los tuvo entre sus manos, casi lloraba a mares frente a la dependienta que se los recomendó, y también frente a la mujer que le estaba haciendo la factura cuando finalmente se dispuso a comprarlos. La de cabellos rosas se sintió en ese momento como la protagonista de una de sus telenovelas favoritas; ésa en la que la mujer era tan pobre que apenas y tenía ropa. Experimentó lo que era quedar en bancarrota al dejar casi todos sus _Ryos_ en una sola compra; los que había tenido, prácticamente, toda su vida ahorrando.

Ése día, aprendió que jamás debería de volver a entrar en aquella fina zapatería tan exclusiva, propia de las niñas que, parecía, transpiraban dinero.

—A pesar de que se me han ido casi todos mis ahorros en estos zapatos, sé que ha valido la pena. —Sonrió levemente, dándose media vuelta para mirarse los zapatos, con un brillo de esperanza. De algún modo, logró presentir que había hecho una buena inversión en ellos.

Los últimos años que vio _—¡por fin!—_ cambios en su esbelta figura, ella ni siquiera había hecho el más mínimo amago de hacer algo de provecho—entiéndase mejor como _«lo que sea»_ , por mínimo que fuera; que la hiciera destacar, aunque fuese un poquito, entre toda la gente que la rodeaba—, lo que la hacía sentirse como la joven de raro cabello rosa y frente anormalmente grande que había sido aceptada por error en la academia. Claro que, usualmente, ella solía decirse a sí misma que más bien había sido aceptada de pura suerte, de entre las miles de solicitudes de personas que les importaba muy poco si no lograban entrar a ése lugar, porque creían más en que siempre habría otras opciones fuera de Japón.

O al menos eso pensaba ella para, así, no sentirse tan desdichada.

Pero, a pesar de ello, era justo por eso que Sakura no tenía la más mínima intención de darse por vencida; no daría un paso atrás nunca más. Ése primer día de clases sería el inicio de una nueva etapa en su vida... No, mejor sea dicho, sería el inicio de su nueva vida.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que se había posicionado frente a los escalones que daban a la entrada, salió de sus ensoñaciones infinitas y pensamientos referentes a su nueva reputación. Contempló embelesada el alboroto que hacían los estudiantes que se arremolinaban en el marco de las puertas, dejando salir cegadores flashes de sus cámaras digitales al presionar un botón; de las mismas cámaras que se encargaban de capturar lo más llamativo que se pudiera encontrar en la Academia de _Konoha_.

No le tomó mucho reconocer a esos jóvenes y lo que hacían; especialmente por esto último.

—¡No se detengan! Quiero que capten _todo_ con ésas cámaras, ¿lo han entendido? Lo quiero todo, _¡todo!_ —La ronca voz del presidente del club de fotografía, un tal Haru Yamaguchi, se alzó por sobre los murmullos de los demás miembros.

Haruno frunció el ceño; esas personas eran las mismas que se encargaban de elaborar el anuario escolar; los mismos que eran considerados como los grandes _paparazzi_ de _Konoha_. Ellos, además de realizar los mejores reportajes escolares de la academia, se dedicaban, sobre todo, a hacer que la vida de una persona fuera al más alto de los niveles; o, en el peor de los casos, hacer que ésta fuera en picada hacia una desagradable humillación.

Sakura aún recordaba con pesar a Kyoko Takahashi; una pobre chica que, debido a graves problemas en la empresa de su padre—al punto de llevarlos a la quiebra—, terminó volviéndose el blanco de burlas demasiado pesadas con respecto a su nueva y desgraciada vida como una persona _pobre_. Las palabras que le dirigieron la llevaron al punto de volverse alguien solitaria; que, a diferencia de antes, era de las chicas que más amigas tenían. Tarde se había dado cuenta Kyoko que sólo eran amistades falsas. Las miles de ofensas que recibió la obligaron a retirarse de aquella prestigiosa institución; pues, además de que, claro, no podría pagar más las colegiaturas, la chica no tenía el apoyo de nadie para hacer su estadía más llevadera.

—Pobre Kyoko-san... —Haruno tragó saliva con dificultad; en esos momentos agradecía un poco pasar desapercibida con facilidad; el que ella estuviera en la academia de sus sueños con una beca completa era suficiente razón para no dejarla exenta de burlas. En ese sentido, _Konoha_ era un tanto aterradora al momento de discriminar.

Las luces que resplandecían con fuerza la devolvieron a la realidad; notó que los integrantes del club capturaban cada microsegundo de lo que acontecía, al mismo tiempo unos fuertes barullos y gritos se hacían presente. Sakura supo entonces que aquello sólo podría significar una cosa: la _siempre bella y mega popular_ , Karin Uzumaki, hacía por fin acto de presencia.

Con un largo cabello de un fuerte color rojo que caía con gracia sobre su espalda, y unos ojos muy bonitos de igual tonalidad, la joven de diecisiete años que, por cierto, hoy también venía acompañada de sus dos mejores amigas—si es que se les podían llamar así, puesto que más parecían las lameculos de Karin—, salió de un lujoso _Pontiac Solstice_ color rojo. Las tres se bajaron con suma elegancia, intentando no perder el equilibrio que sus _Jimmy Choo_ les impedían mantener—el tacón de sus zapatos era muchísimo más alto que el de Sakura, y su grosor era casi inexistente; por no mencionar que eran aún más costosos—y mantuvieron una pose altiva, arrogante, pero sobre todo segura en su caminar. Llevando todas las mismas manos a las caderas que contoneaban con exageración, con paso firme, ingresaron por fin a las imponentes instalaciones de la academia.

Pese a hacerlo a propósito, Karin siempre solía llegar tarde; ella y sus acompañantes eran de las últimas personas en atravesar el vestíbulo. Según la de cabellos rojos, era un extraño método que ponían en práctica para asegurarse de llamar la atención.

¡Y vaya que les funcionaba! Atraer las miradas de todo el mundo, como si de abejas en busca de flores se tratasen, les resultaba de lo más sencillo cuando sacaban a relucir su impuntualidad. Claro que, aunque aquello era sólo una pequeña excusa para vanagloriarse de la excelente situación social que poseían, la presencia de ellas—juntas o separadas—siempre las hacían ganarse una que otra mirada ofuscada de aquellas personas que, llenas de admiración, les dedicaban. Esto, a Karin, regocijaba a niveles sorprendentes, y no sólo porque todos parecían entrar en una especie de trance; sino porque le encantaba pensar que, de una u otra forma, transmitía el crudo y cínico mensaje de _«¿A que somos populares? Pena es que tú no lo serás nunca. Ahora, ¡apártate!»._

—Sólo es una presumida. —Haciendo un gracioso puchero que denotaba inconformidad, Sakura se quejó por lo bajo respecto a lo que la figura de Karin hacía, y el efecto que causaba en todos. Intentó mantenerse lo suficientemente alejada de la molesta muchedumbre que ahora se empeñaba en rodear a las jóvenes. No haber sido parte del ajetreo que se había dado en el recibidor la hacía sentirse un poco fuera de lugar; no así, también un poco relajada.

El hombre que hacía de guardia en la puerta estiró su cuello un poco para echar un vistazo hacia las afueras y su alrededor, fijándose si alguien más faltaba por entrar, o se había quedado en el bullicio—que no se molestó en amainar—de hace rato. Cuando, según él, notó que no había nadie más, empujó las puertas para cerrarlas. En otras circunstancias las habría dejado abiertas por un momento más, hasta que su reloj de muñeca marcara veinte minutos después de la hora de entrada; pero, su estómago clamaba la comida que, por razones que no importan mucho, no pudo tener la noche anterior; él sólo quería irse ya de ahí. Tampoco había desayunado y, cuando su panza rugió de nuevo, supo que unas donas rellenas y glaseadas, con una caliente taza de café, no le vendrían nada mal.

—¡Oiga, espere!

Claro que él no se dio cuenta en realidad que todavía faltaba alguien: la joven cuyo cabello de chillón tono rosa no fue suficiente para hacerla resaltar. Como era de esperar, el adulto no se percató de ella, por lo que Sakura respingó y, acomodándose el gran bolso que llevaba en el hombro, se vio en la penosa situación de correr a todo lo que sus _Gucci_ le permitían, rogando a los cielos no tropezarse. Milagrosamente, alcanzó a colar la punta de su zapato entre la pequeña rendija que quedaba para que las puertas cerraran por completo; aquél acto hizo al guardia pegar un salto, y mirar a la joven incrédulo.

—Oh, vaya —Una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial, el hombre frunció el ceño—. Perdona, niña, no te había visto. —expresó el hombre con apatía, mirándola de arriba abajo sin mucho interés, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

La de ojos verdes suspiró aliviada cuando alcanzó a parar la puerta. Y, mientras se empeñaba en hacer volver el preciado aire que perdió en la pequeña carrera, sólo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que se transformó en una risa forzada—. Sí, claro.

Él bufó y se retiró de ahí, haciendo a la otra rodar la mirada hastiada.

—Como sea.

Sakura frunció el ceño—. Idiota.

Le insultó por lo bajo cuando le vio doblar en una esquina; tampoco es que quisiera ganarse un enemigo, ¿no? Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, consideró un gran logro el simple hecho de que él se disculpara, así fuera de manera indiferente, y sintió una pequeña pizca de placidez; tal vez el plan de volverse menos invisible para ser popular estaba comenzando a avanzar. Sintiéndose un poco más relajada y llena de confianza, Sakura se puso en marcha y se dirigió al primer lugar que tenía marcado en una excéntrica lista que había preparado durante todo el verano.

Sí... a lo mejor aquello de tener una lista sonaba un tanto raro—¿o tal vez no? Después de todo era algo así como una agenda; o mejor sea dicho, como los típicos propósitos de año que una persona se pone para superar—, pero, si la de cabellos rosas había llegado al punto de redactar una larga lista, sólo había sido por un objetivo en específico; lo que más deseaba hasta ahora, además de ser popular: tener a su lado al chico más apuesto de toda la Academia de _Konoha_.

Ser la pareja de ése chico era lo primordial; _su máxima meta a alcanzar._

* * *

—Animadora, ¿eh?

Con un suspiro lleno de ilusiones saliendo de sus finos labios, y con un leve rubor impreso en sus mejillas, Sakura visualizó frente a ella la hoja de inscripción pegada en el amplio tablón de anuncios; la que estaba dispuesta para todas aquéllas muchachas que se irían a presentar en las pruebas específicas para convertirse en la próxima generación de animadoras de _Konoha_.

El primer elemento de su preciada nómina: ser una animadora. Y no de cualquier tipo, no; ¡ella iba a ser de las que siempre estaban al frente! Si iba a ser alguien cuyo nombre nada más ser pronunciado provocaría envidia y admiración, porrista era lo que necesitaba ser.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, la Haruno cogió el bolígrafo que estaba sujeto de una vieja y desgastada cuerda, amarrada en la esquina inferior del tablero; posó la punta del lapicero contra la hoja, lista para escribir de una buena vez su nombre, justo en la última casilla en blanco que quedaba.

—Hey, tú, pelo de chicle.

No logró terminar, ni siquiera, de formar la _«H»_ que iniciaba su apellido, cuando sintió de pronto unos rudos toques en su hombro derecho que la provocaron una mueca de molestia.

—¿Eres sorda o qué? ¡Oye!

Sin tener otra alternativa ante la grosera manera que tenía ésa persona para llamarla, Sakura se volteó lentamente. De aquella sonrisa alegre y decidida no quedaba nada; era ahora una expresión de ira contenida la que dejaba entrever en sus verdes ojos. Mas, de inmediato, sus labios se fruncieron cuando vio detrás de la chica una fila interminable de otras chicas; quienes, por cierto, la miraban con enojo; con una rabia más grande que la que había sentido ella, al sentirse interrumpida de la primera tarea que tenía que cumplir de su lista.

Parecía que todas estaban ahí para la audición de alguna figura mítica de _equis_ obra, o el rodaje de una nueva película, y no para una simple prueba de animadoras.

La joven de que la había dado los toques y la había llamado, la dirigió una mirada de arriba abajo, con la indiferencia impresa en sus ojos; la arrebató la pluma con rudeza, haciendo a Sakura respingar. En menos de un segundo, tachó lo que la Haruno había hecho con un rayón demasiado resaltante, al punto de casi romper la hoja; como si así quisiera borrar toda evidencia del nombre que, supuestamente, iría ahí. Inmediatamente, escribió el suyo y volteó a ver a la de ojos verdes; le sonrió con fingida inocencia y, acercándose un poco más a ella, le cogió la mano.

—Aquí tienes, _querida_. —exclamó dejando caer el lapicero en la mano extendida de Sakura.

Apretando sus labios, la susodicha dejó caer el objeto, haciendo que se balanceara sin control y, sin querer ver más a ésa chica, se retiró de ahí. Mas, no dio ni tres pasos cuando escuchó a su espalda las escandalosas risas del grupo de hienas aspirantes a animadoras.

—No... No puedo dejar que esto me afecte. —Se dijo a sí misma, negando suavemente con su cabeza, tratando de alejar las ganas de soltar aquéllas tan conocidas cristalinas gotas de sus ojos; ésta vez no quería perder los nervios ni la calma; no quería volver a llorar.

Sabía de sobra que no debía tomarle tanta importancia a tan despiadada humillación; pero, ella no era de piedra, ni mucho menos. No pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada en el pecho cada vez que las sufría, tanto las que sucedían a sus espaldas, como las que pasaban enfrente de sus narices. Respiró profundamente, buscando tranquilizarse, una vez más.

Cuando se sintió un poco mejor, de su bolso sacó una pequeña libreta de cubierta color rosa, adornado con unos cuantos diamantes de fantasía, los cuales formaban las siglas _«H. S»_ con elegancia—. Veamos... —Pasó con detenimiento las páginas hasta dar con su extravagante lista, enfocándose con atención en el siguiente punto de ésta—. _«Asignación de taquillas»,_ ¿eh? —Luego de decir esto, cerró la libreta de golpe y alzó la vista, sonriendo con más entusiasmo; apretó el objeto contra su pecho, y sus pies la hicieron dirigirse con inusitada ansiedad hacia su próxima parada.

Mientras iba caminando, la mente de Sakura comenzó a ilustrarle el resto de las actividades programadas; además de ello, pensó mucho en el riguroso itinerario que había tenido que seguir en el verano. Debía reconocer, con pesar, que había hecho un extraordinario esfuerzo para que aquél chico se fijara en ella; más de lo que alguna vez creyó hacer en toda su vida, cabe destacar. Vale, que tampoco era como si hubiese recurrido a la sala de operaciones o algo por el estilo; sin embargo, su cabello, su pose y andar, su vestuario—y de paso el armario—, y otro tipo de chucherías, habían consumido a fondo todas sus vacaciones y su dinero—buena parte del que había pedido prestado a sus padres—. Pero, bueno, se estaba dando la oportunidad después de todo, ¿no? Bien lo valía. La vida daba muchas opciones, y ella había escogido _ésa_ ; por fortuna sus cartas para avanzar en el _«juego»_ estaban bien estratificadas, llegando a una única conclusión: el aspecto lo era _todo_.

Aunque, si debía ser sincera consigo misma, ni siquiera el kilo de maquillaje que traía encima la hizo inmune a los ácidos actos y comentarios de los demás.

Como si se tratase de una especie de tradición o costumbre, la Haruno se unió al hábito de aquellas personas que estaban en su misma condición: ella la pasó trabajando _todo_ el bendito verano; no obstante, la palabra _«trabajo»_ tenía un contexto muy diferente a los otros casos. Ella concentró su labor sólo para sí misma, dedicándose por completo al estudio del álbum escolar del año anterior. Se había repasado una y otra vez a Karin, la joven de cabellos rojos más popular de la escuela, y al séquito de lameculos que tenía por mejores amigas, denominadas, simplemente, como las _«copias glamorosas de Karin»:_ Samui Yono y Shion Fujimura². Con el mismo fanatismo que una chica cualquiera tendría para con un famoso actor o cantante que era de su completo agrado, Sakura intentó averiguar cada cosa de ellas; en verdad _deseaba_ que cada cosa que hiciera, por minúscula que ésta fuese, le saliera a la perfección. Tal y como a ellas.

 _«No es como si querer superarme fuera algo malo, ¿verdad?»_ , se dijo por dentro, al mismo tiempo que cogía uno de los cortos mechones que adornaba su cabeza, observándolo con minuciosidad. Cualquier persona podría pensar que ése extravagante color de cabello, junto con sus ojos verdes, era algo superficial; que, a lo mejor, se había cargado el tiempo límite del tinte y se había anticipado³. O, incluso, que esos bonitos ojos eran por lentillas; un truco de lo más que trillado para hacer destacar la mirada. Mas, la realidad era otra. Junto con la posibilidad de destacar—aún teniendo esos aspectos físicos—, Sakura siempre creyó que toda aquella mierda de la _«Belleza interior»_ era una total farsa; que, basándose en eso, jamás sería invitada a las mejores fiestas del año, donde toda la gente guapa se reunía, sólo por ser amable. Ni siendo una niña bien por excelencia lograría que Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más guapo y popular de toda la institución, la invitara al baile de otoño: el evento _más_ importante del año.

¡Y _ése_ era su deseo supremo del año!

Desde su manera de ver las cosas, sabía a la perfección que, para acceder al Uchiha, sólo había dos opciones: una de ellas era pertenecer al grupo de Karin, ser una más de sus amigas —mejor sea dicho, la manera más directa y fácil.

 _¡Fácil los cojones!_

Dada su reputación—si es que acaso tuviera otra que no fuera ser la _«chica invisible»_ —, las posibilidades de siquiera acercarse a Karin eran, prácticamente, escasas, _casi nulas_ ; en una escala del 1 al 10, Sakura estaba en un diez negativo. Aquellas muchachas siempre habían sido populares, desde tiempos inmemoriales, y seguirían así hasta el fin de éstos; una simple razón como ésa, sólo radicaba qué tan inalcanzables eran. Era como si todo ese asunto de la popularidad se otorgara a determinadas personas; claro, las que tenían billeteras enormes, sobre todo. ¿Quién demonios hacía aquella clasificación? Ni idea. ¿Cómo diablos lo hacía? _¡Ni puta idea!_ El por qué quedaba clarísimo: la estupidez humana alcanzaba niveles estrambóticos con tal de ser superior a los demás, no importando nada más.

Ella pensó que si adquiría los toques más sobresalientes de los populares, es decir, si tenía impregnada hasta la médula la manera que Karin y las rubias tenían para desenvolverse en una sociedad problemática, tal vez así conseguiría saber cómo ellas pensaban; cómo ellas eran _asquerosamente_ famosas entre todos con sólo caminar. De esa manera, lograría _«encajar»_ con la gente con la que Sasuke estaba, con la que se sentía a gusto; a lo mejor así podría tener una oportunidad, por mínima que ésta fuera.

Y, hablando de tener una oportunidad de acercarse a Sasuke, también existía otra opción; una que Sakura prefería por mucho y que, gracias a las múltiples razones del por qué una persona cambia su aspecto físico de un día para otro, de manera tan radical, estaba más que decidida a poner en práctica: mandaría al carajo la idea de acercarse a esas arrogantes y plásticas chicas, y abordaría al Uchiha _directamente_.

Puede que tal hazaña fuese en extremo riesgosa—aparte del hecho de que ligar no era lo suyo, por _obvias razones_ —, pero ya llevaba un punto a favor: su cambio de apariencia. Claro, aún si sólo fuese un poco de maquillaje y ropa de marca. Sin embargo, la siguiente parte del plan era más difícil; no sabía qué tan altas eran sus expectativas de tener éxito, o fracasar con honores. Sin duda alguna, se trataba de una _situation_ _difficile_.

Entonces, era aquí donde empezaba el plan de Sakura:

Haruno se había asegurado de inscribirse en todas las clases que, _creía_ , él asistiría en ese semestre; también buscaría la manera de sentarse a su lado, y resolver las dudas que él tuviese. Luego, sin levantar muchas sospechas, rondaría cada cierto tiempo su taquilla—la que, por cierto, debía localizar pronto—, y fingiría encuentros casuales; haría como si sus cuadernos se cayese frente a él, y enseguida se pondría a conversar, después de agradecerle el gesto de ayudarla a recogerlos.

Tal vez sonaba un tanto exagerado, y más si recordaba que, como todos los demás, Sasuke nunca había reparado en ella ni un segundo; además, suponía que el maquillaje que pedía de la revista _Ésika_ y un elegante corte de pelo no harían cambiar aquello tan rápido. Pero, aún así, ella mantendría un poco de fe; tendría la esperanza de poder llegar a tener un valioso momento con él, a solas. Ahora que su envoltura había mejorado, también lo harían sus expectativas; y no, no es porque se hubiera hecho miles de ilusiones como cualquier persona respecto a otra sólo por un deseo superficial—que sí tenía algo que ver, pero no era lo principal—, sino que había llegado a esa— _irracional_ —conclusión de que Sasuke Uchiha _no_ era como todos.

Después de haber observado al joven con detenimiento, en las cientos de fotos que había hecho de él—a escondidas, claro—, a lo largo de todos esos años que había tenido la dicha de verle, así fuera de lejos, Sakura sintió haber captado cierta... _sencillez_ en su rostro libre de imperfecciones; en su minúscula sonrisa ladina llena de malicia y burla, e incluso en las obsidianas que tenía por ojos. Aunque éstas la pusieran nerviosa, la mayoría de veces, por la profundidad con la que parecían mirar a todo; aún si sólo se tratase de una simple fotografía rápida, Sakura podía sentir una extraña tensión acumularse en su pecho, una sensación gratificante que la hacía ruborizar como tonta. Sasuke Uchiha era un ser majestuoso, un hombre atlético que se comportaba como cualquier tipo popular: un galán que se daba aires de grandeza con su pícaro juego de seducir a cada fémina de la academia, pero sin dejar de ser alguien agradable. Y, aunque parecía ser una táctica de lo más vil tener a todos de su lado—en especial a las mujeres—, extrañamente no lo era.

No era de sorprender que a Karin le molestase en demasía ese aspecto de Sasuke; y no, no era precisamente por lo mujeriego que era él. A ella _realmente_ le jodía el que el joven de azabache cabellera fuese tan agradable y afable con los demás; que fuese una buena persona. La chica de ojos esmeralda pensaba que, en realidad, a la Uzumaki le molestaba carecer, en cierto punto, de tal cualidad.

* * *

Dirigiéndose al gimnasio, que era donde se encontraban las asignaciones de todas las taquillas, Haruno deseó fervientemente que la suerte se pusiera de su lado; que Uchiha estuviera cerca de ella. Al acercarse, rápidamente recorrió con su dedo índice la columna de nombres, ordenados por apellido y de manera alfabética, desde la letra _«G»_ a la _«K»_ , mirando de soslayo el número de casillero que había tocado a cada uno. A varias de esas personas pudo reconocerlas, pues eran compañeros con los que había compartido, prácticamente, toda su infancia y parte de la adolescencia; como a una tal Hotaru, que era novia del receptor del equipo de fútbol de la academia, Utakata. Sin prestarle tanta atención a ello, por fin llegó a su nombre:

 _«Haruno, Sakuta. Taquilla número siete»._

—¡Sí! ¡Siete! —Alzó sus menudos brazos al cielo, con suma alegría—. El siete es un número de buena suerte _¡Shannarō!_ —Soltó un grito de extrema felicidad, dándose los ánimos necesarios para interpretar aquello como una especie de señal caída del cielo; una señal divina que le estaba recordando su pronto ascenso a la fama. Recordando cierto detalle, rebuscó entre las cosas de su bolso y sacó de él un bolígrafo de tinta negra; corrigió de manera definitiva su nombre de _«Sakuta»_ a _«Sakura»_ , pues no quería tener ningún error de ahora en adelante; ya _nada_ le tenía que salir mal.

Regresando sus verdes ojos a los listados, buscó frenéticamente el nombre de su adorado Sasuke y vio, con una desolación enorme, que su casillero estaba a kilómetros del suyo; _demasiado_ lejos para fingir un tropiezo con sus libros, en pocas palabras.

Maldijo por lo bajo el apellido de la suertuda de Karin.

—Está bien —dijo—, no pasa nada. —Se consoló a sí misma, mientras se dirigía a su propio casillero; fue una larga caminata a través de los salones de inglés y alemán, pero, cuando llegó se sintió muy feliz y emocionada. Comenzó a probar distintas combinaciones, decidiendo con dificultad cuál le convenía más; abrió y cerró la puertecita varias veces, tratando así de hacer algo de tiempo antes de ir a por la del joven de sus sueños. Cuando pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos, según el reloj de pared que tenía al frente, se mordió el labio inferior, _sumamente_ nerviosa, a la vez que se dirigía a su nuevo paradero.

De pronto, mientras andaba a paso rápido y murmuraba varias cosas, la mayoría de éstas difíciles de comprender pues se trataban de simples balbuceos, sintió con terror la terrible sensación de estarse ahogando; sus ojos se pusieron levemente rojos, sacándole de paso un par de lágrimas. Giró la cabeza hacia todos lados, preocupada y un tanto ansiosa, llevándose una mano a la cara para amortiguar la fuerte tos que la había atacado; para cubrirse la nariz y la boca, buscando evitar inhalar más de aquél fuerte olor que le estaba destruyendo los pulmones. Tarde se dio cuenta de que, a pasos de las escaleras que daban a la entrada de otro edificio, varias personas adictas al maldito cigarro daban fuertes caladas a un ritmo increíblemente sincronizado, aprovechando lo máximo de tan dañino producto. Acelerando su andar, Sakura se abrió paso entre ellos, comenzando incluso a trotar un poco hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente lejos de ellos para poder quitarse la mano de la cara, y aspirar con fuerza el fresco aire libre de nicotina. Por fin pudo volver caminar con tranquilidad, y las conversaciones de aquellas personas propensas a padecer cáncer de pulmón en algún futuro, ahora no eran más que simples murmullos ahogados; entonces, ella, se sintió aliviada y segura de volver a respirar con normalidad.

A medida que se acercaba a los escalones que daban al segundo piso, la de ojos verdes observó cómo un mar de cabezas de colores obstruía su camino, como si de _paparazzis_ en espera del próximo escándalo de _Miley Cyrus_ se tratasen.

Entonces, de inmediato supo el por qué e, inevitablemente, sus mejillas se colorearon de un fuerte rojo.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Soltó horrorizada, observando pasmada la azabache y crispada cabellera de él, por encima de la muchedumbre; una espesa mata de cabello en la que, estaba segura casi en su totalidad, no había ni un sólo rastro de gel; que la forma que ésta tenía era totalmente natural.

Sin perderle de vista, Sakura caminó a paso torpe, con claros signos de inquietud y nerviosismo, hacia la taquilla que estaba a un lado de la de él, de manera estrepitosa y jadeante, llegando antes que el hombre y sus admiradores. En ese momento se sintió como cuando, en sus años de secundaria, iba tarde a la escuela y debía caminar con más prisa tan sólo para coger el autobús, y no quedarse apretujada contra la puerta del mismo por haber entrado casi al último; cuando otras veinte personas la habían hecho a un lado para avanzar ellas primero.

 _«¡No me lo creo!»_ , pensó contenta. _«Estoy al lado de la taquilla de Sasuke-kun ¡Y el pronto estará aquí!»._ Y, a pesar de que su reacción era un tanto exagerada, no era de sorprender; después de todo, _nunca_ pensó que tendría tan cerca a su chico de ensueño, no como lo sería justo ahora. Aquello le afectó más de lo previsto; era capaz de tener un infarto en ese momento.

Ahora, verle en fotografías ya no sería suficiente.

Sakura se sentía muy abrumada y extrañada; cuanto más se acercaba, menos lograba ver de él. Lo peor fue cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pues, el tumulto de gente se arremolinó alrededor de él y cerró toda vía que le permitiese a la chica adentrarse en ese espacio. Inflando las mejillas, trató varias veces de acercarse a Sasuke, o siquiera ver de nuevo su exótico cabello en punta; mas, por cada intento que hacía, recibía un codazo en las costillas a cambio, haciéndola retroceder irritada y adolorida. Bufando, se cruzó de brazos y dio un zapatazo al suelo que nadie escuchó—como todo lo que hacía cuando se trataba de ella—; entonces, se descubrió en la lamentable y penosa situación de ser la única que estaba fuera del _«cuadro familiar»;_ la que miraba con pesar desde el exterior, asumiendo el papel de ser una mota del suelo.

Acercarse a Sasuke Uchiha en verdad sería toda una hazaña; sin embargo, era una faena que ella estaba dispuesta a atravesar, así acabase con un ojo morado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones de texto:**

 **¹:** El color _amarillo_ demuestra dinero, abundancia, buena suerte, consuelo; utilizada para llevar la alegría a alguien o algo ya que, al interpretarse como el color del sol, se busca con ella la vitalidad y ganas de vivir.

 **²:** Dado que no conozco el apellido de ambas chicas, que supongo ni siquiera tienen, combiné sus nombres con los apellidos de sus Seiyuus.

 **³:** Si el tinte no se deja los minutos indicados los pigmentos no tendrán tiempo de colorear la totalidad de las canas. Además, se corre el riesgo de tener reflejos poco estéticos, que no resaltarán.

* * *

 **Y, ahí tenéis. Capítulo número uno, y arrancamos por fin con esta nueva idea**

 **Quiero ser totalmente sincera: lo que vendrá a continuación, será el punto de partida para el transcurso de toda esta historia; no vayan a creer que lo he hecho aposta—por mucho que yo lo desee XD—, sino que así va la trama de esto, ¿vale?**

 **Pues, no tengo mucho que decir al respecto, pero ustedes sí, y eso es a través de un besho review que estaré esperando con ansias XD Espero que les haya gustado. Siempre trataré de mantenerme lo más fiel posible a la trama del libro, pero, intentando adaptarlo a nuestros queridos personajes** **Sin más que decir...**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
